


Saint of Blood and Hearts

by Raven052



Series: Tonight Belongs... [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf, vampire, vampire culture/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return to the world introduced in 'Master of Puppets' <br/>Frank is a werewolf, and Gerard is a vampire, and they have an exceptionally unusual relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint of Blood and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This instalment was originally written on Valentine's Day this year on another site...  
> It is set four months after the original story.

When Frank woke up, he knew, instinctively, that it was morning. Out of habit his half open eyes looked for a source of light, a window, so he could gauge how early in the day it was.   
But the room was dark, and there were no windows to be found. The room was warm, but he had the sense of being deep underground.   
In the few seconds of disorientation, Frank became aware of the heavy bed sheets, and the over-plump pillows.  
And he felt the arm, draped loose across his waist. It was cold against his skin. 

Frank smiled as the world settled back into place around him.   
The room he was in wasn’t his own, and this wasn’t his home. But he remembered coming back here, early in the night so there would be no one else around.   
He was in the home of the clan of vampires. And the room he was in belonged to his partner.  
Frank’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and as he sat up he took in the details around him.  
He’d been embarrassed when Gerard had first brought him back here. Embarrassed that Gerard had seen his home, his room so much.  
His home suddenly seemed so scruffy, and so… Small.   
Frank had expected the place that Gerard lived would be large. It housed an entire clan of vampires after all.  
And only one other of those vampires (in addition to Gerard, obviously) actually liked Frank.   
The others had all, eventually, decided to shut up and put up with him. All of them certain Gerard would eventually grow bored of his new lover.  
They had good reason to hate Frank, sort of. It was an unfair judgement of an individual who happened to be part of a species that had long warred with the vampires.  
Frank was a werewolf, and, in truth, he should’ve been dead since the night him and Gerard first met. 

They’d met roughly four months ago, close to the full moon. Neither had been able to tell what the other was at first.   
When they’d realised, they’d fought.  
Gerard won.   
He should’ve killed Frank.   
But, he’d been unable to.   
It’d eventually come to pass that Gerard, in some baffling twist of fate, was Frank’s alpha. Which meant not only could he hear and understand Frank’s wolf, they were also bound together.   
Which meant, despite what most of the other vampires liked to think, Gerard was not going to get bored of Frank. Ever.

If Frank had not been surprised by the size of the vampires home, he certainly had been by the size of the room Gerard had.  
For some reason, because it was underground, Frank had expected it to be small, and kinda…  
You know… Stony. Bare.   
It really wasn’t.   
A big room, nicely decorated, and annoyingly tidy. (Franks room was never tidy. If the sheets were on the bed, rather than the floor, it was a plus).   
And the bed.  
Well. It was just intimidating.   
But soft, and warm. 

A small tug around his waist made Frank look back down.  
Though Gerard hadn’t opened his eyes, Frank could tell he was awake.   
“Hey.” Frank said, softly as he laid back down.  
“Why you awake?” Gerard asked, just as softly. “It’s early, even for me.”   
“Sorry.” Frank replied. “I’m not good at figuring out what time it is down here. My body clock gets all confused.”   
Gerard laughed gently, then lent close and kissed Frank’s lips. “Aww.”   
“Don’t ‘aww’ me.” Frank told him, trying to sound indignant. “I’m a big bad werewolf, werewolves aren’t cute.”   
“Yeah?” Gerard said, opening his eyes finally, they flashed in the dark, and Frank could see a playful, slightly evil smirk on his lips. “And I’m scary vampire. I could tear a puppy like you apart.”  
“Oh really?” Frank challenged.   
“Really.”  
The play scuffle lasted less than a minute, and found Frank on top of Gerard, sitting up, one hand on Gerard’s shoulder, holding him down.  
“I win.” He said, proudly.   
“So it seems.”   
Then Gerard twisted his body, throwing Frank off.  
And then, very quick after that, the familiar position, Frank pinned down on his front, Gerard’s hands gripping him tight.  
Fangs exposed and pressed against Frank’s neck.   
“Who wins?” Gerard whispered.  
“You do.” Frank gasped back.   
He couldn’t bring himself to sound disappointed at his late loss. He loved this, loved when Gerard pulled the alpha card. It made Frank feel primal, prickling with life.  
This was how they were supposed to be. When others tried to tell them they were wrong, Frank would remember, they were supposed to be together, their instincts dictated it.   
Gerard very lightly grazed the tips of his fangs against Frank’s skin.  
His wolf howled, very softly, while Frank gasped again.  
“What are you gonna do, now you’ve won?” Frank asked, shakily. “What are you gonna do with your- Captive?”  
“Oh… I don’t know.” Gerard said, raising his mouth to Frank’s ear. The hand that gripped Frank’s side slid down to his hip.   
“I was thinking about making you scream.”

They were impatient, and Frank soon found himself being brought up onto his knees. Gerard close behind him, hands on Frank’s back, hips, running down his thighs.  
When finally Gerard stopped touching Frank everywhere but the places screaming for his attention, Frank let out a sound very close to a howl.  
Gerard chuckled. “Not even got my dick in you yet and you’ve already gone all animal on me.”   
“Stop playing, Gee, you’re being mean.” Frank whimpered, both loving and hating the submission in his own tone.   
Prep was quick.  
The sound that escaped Franks mouth when Gerard finally moved inside of him was loud, but very human.   
Gerard leant down, buried his face against Frank’s neck, having to brush away strands of long dark hair.   
He opened his mouth. Resisting. Resisting. Just barely resisting.  
“Yes.” Frank eventually allowed.  
The sound that came from Frank as Gerard bit carefully down was a little less human. 

The banging on the door was loud, but the couple chose to ignore it. 

“Gee.” Frank said, between heavy breaths. “Shouldn’t we- There’s no lock on your door.”  
It was something about Gerard’s room that made Frank very uncomfortable, and he found surprisingly for a vampires home.   
“It’s only Mikey.” Gerard replied, his mouth hot against Frank’s ear.   
Hot because of the blood Frank had just given him. Frank could feel the slick wetness of it on Gerard’s lips.   
“How- How can you be sure?” Frank asked.  
“Mikey’s the only one who knocks, he won’t come in unless I tell him he can. He respects my privacy.”  
 _Unlike everyone else…_   
Frank nodded, wanting to believe it possibly more than he actually did. 

Then the door banged open, and the room flooded with light.  
Though both of the lovers eyes had been closed, the sudden brightness scorched through their eyelids.  
Frank collapsed on his front as Gerard quickly pulled out and moved off him, falling to the bed and pulling the bed covers up over them, checking they were fully covered.  
The light dimmed (a dimmer switch in a vampires bedroom was, actually, kinda genius), and Gerard sat up, glaring at the softly chuckling figure in the doorway, who stepped in, closing the door behind him.   
“Mikey!” Gerard snapped at his brother.   
The younger vampire continued to laugh softly as he leant back against the door.   
He glanced at Frank, who had finally turned over, though had hidden as far under the covers as possible. “Thought I could smell wolf.” Mikey said, not unkindly.   
Frank still scowled at him.   
Though Mikey was, by far, the nicest vampire to Frank, had even helped them both at times, it was clear to Frank that Mikey wished his brother had found some other life-mate.   
Frank kinda understood, Mikey knew that Gerard being with Frank made Gerard’s life more difficult. But, at the same time, Mikey tried to understand that this was not a decision either had made lightly.   
“Mikey.” Gerard growled. “Why did you come in here? You never-”  
“Because I wanted to check you remembered what today is.” Mikey interrupted, looking slightly annoyed now.   
Gerard shook his head impatiently. “What do you mean? Nothing’s happening today it- Oh. Fuck.” Realisation and dread suddenly dawned on Gerard, and he raised his hand to his head.   
“Fuck.” He repeated.   
Frank frowned, sitting up slightly. “What? What’s today?” He looked between the two vampire brothers, but neither spoke. So Frank had to figure it out himself.   
February…   
“Wait.” Frank said, “Valentine’s? Valentine’s Day, right?” Then he laughed. “Oh please, don’t tell me vampires are all into Valentines?!”   
Mikey shrugged, quirked a smile. “Main graphic you see around Valentines is a heart. Heart’s full of blood. Why wouldn’t we like it?”   
“Mikey.” Gerard said, sharply. “Stop teasing him. How’s Frank meant to know?”   
Mikey rolled his eyes. “Man, you’re cranky right now.”   
“Then don’t barge into my room!”  
“Whatever.” Mikey shrugged, pushing himself off the door. “Look, just be ready in time, okay? Matt’s already going out of his fucking head over this. He doesn’t need someone being late.”   
“Sure, sure.” Gerard said.

When Mikey left, thankfully closing the door behind him, Gerard turned to look at Frank again. “Sorry about that.” He said, before leaning close to kiss him.   
Frank backed off. “Gee. What’s going on?”   
Gerard sighed. “Can’t we discuss this… In a bit?” His eyes glanced down, at Frank’s lap.  
Frank, very quickly, drew his knees up under the covers. “I dunno about you Gee, but I kinda lost my interest when your brother walked in.”  
“Yeah.” Gerard said, leaning in again. “But we can get our interest back.”  
Again, Frank backed off. “Gee.” He insisted. “Tell me what’s going on. What’s so important about Valentines that it’s go Matt stressed out?”   
Gerard sighed, sitting back against the headrest, finally giving in.   
“Do you know much about St. Valentine?”  
Frank shook his head. Though he knew about the day itself, obviously, he knew nothing about the Saint it was named after.   
“Well. Even I can’t tell you much, except… Though he is, to this day, listed as an official Saint… The church would be horrified to discover his true fate.”   
Frank listened, nodding.  
“He is one of the oldest vampires.” Gerard continued. “He’s created many in his time, though he does so rarely now. In fact, he rarely leaves his home. Except, on his day, the day he supposedly died, but in truth was turned… He visits established Vampire Clans.”  
“And today he’s coming here?” Frank asked, though the answer was clear.   
Gerard nodded. “We’ve been preparing for weeks. I can’t believe I forgot.”   
“How does he get here?” Frank asked, the light outside suddenly occurring to him.   
Some small part of him longed to be out in it.  
Gerard smiled. “He’s that old… Sunlight doesn’t effect him. He has enough energy built up over the years, he can withstand it.”  
Frank paused, taking that information in.   
“Does that mean… Eventually… You-”  
Gerard was laughing, softly. “I’m afraid he’s got a number of centuries on me there. You’ll be waiting a long time.”  
Frank nodded, he’d guessed that. 

Though they kissed again after that, and touched, innocently, and not quite so innocently, neither could quite get back to where they’d been before the interruption.   
Both were worried, in their own ways, about the person who would be in the vampires home soon. 

“I should start getting ready.” Gerard said, reluctantly, before kissing Frank again.   
“Should- Should I stay here?” Frank asked. “I… Don’t feel like going home yet.”   
Gerard nodded, as he slowly pushed back the covers and got out of bed.   
“Probably best. If Matt sees you… Well. You know.”   
Frank did know. Though the vampire leader didn’t hate Frank anymore, he did still mistrust him. And it probably wasn’t a good idea to put him more on edge today, from the sound of things. 

Then, as Gerard began to get dressed, a thought occurred to him.   
“Frank. You didn’t happen to bring something other than the clothes you came in last night, did you?”   
Frank shook his head, confused. Gerard knew Frank never had spare clothes (though, really, he should. More clothes get easily ruined when you’re a werewolf, after all).   
“Okay.” Gerard said, heading over to his wardrobe.  
Frank watched as Gerard almost buried himself in there, before coming out with a pair of black, smart trousers, and a soft white shirt. He threw them on the bed, in front of Frank.   
“C’mon. Get dressed.” Gerard said, while Frank stared at the clothes.   
“Gerard… There’s no way those pants will fit.”   
He didn’t argue about the shirt, they were both slight built after all, but Gerard was definitely taller.   
“So you fold up the bottoms a little.” Gerard told him, before coming over, and kissing him on the cheek. “unless you’re calling me fat?”   
Frank rolled his eyes. “If I was calling you that, I’d say it.” He retorted, earning him a nip to the ear.   
Then Gerard was gone again, back to the wardrobe again.   
“Gee. I just… Why am I getting dressed?”   
“You’re coming with me.” Gerard said, simply.  
“What?!”   
Gerard spun round, and climbed up onto the bed, crawling over to Frank, until they were face to face.   
“St. Valentine didn’t come up with the commercial idea of Valentines Day, but, somewhere along the line, he started buying into it. He loves it. He loves love. And he loves couples. If we can get his approval…”   
Frank’s eyes went wide as he understood what Gerard was saying. “The other vampires will be forced to leave us alone?”   
Gerard nodded, beaming.  
Frank pushed him back then. “Well get off then so I can get dressed!”   
Gerard, if possible, smiled more, pleased and proud of his lover. 

Gerard wore equally smart clothes, though he wore a red shirt underneath a black, light jacket.   
“Suits you, Gee.” Frank said, as he slipped on his shoes.   
Battered converse would have to do.   
Gerard grinned. “Red was always my colour.”   
Then, “And Valentine just _loves_ to see the colour.” 

They walked up the corridor, hand in hand.   
Gerard led them to a room Frank remembered all too well.   
The vampires meeting hall.   
It did not hold good memories for Frank.   
Gerard felt Frank tug back as they approached the wide entrance to the hall.   
He squeezed Frank’s hand, gently. “It’s okay.” He said, softly. “They won’t hurt you. Not now.”  
Still, it did nothing to calm Frank’s nerves. 

The hall had been set up with a ring of seats. All looked plush and comfortable. All but two were taken.   
Matt was not in his usual place, a raised chair that formed part of the circle, was the head of it.   
Frank guessed the place had been vacated for the use of St. Valentine. 

Every one stared at Frank and Gerard as they entered the hall.   
Frank didn’t look at any of them, except for Mikey, who shook his head.   
Gerard sat down in the other empty seat, beside his brother, who leaned over and whispered, “Have you gone insane?”   
Gerard shook his head. “I have a plan.”  
“Well, it’s a stupid one.”   
Again, Gerard shook his head.   
“Gerard!” Matt snapped, getting out of his chair, and coming towards the couple.   
Gerard curled his arms around Frank’s waist, and pulled him down onto his lap.   
“What the _fuck_ are you thinking? Bringing that mutt in here, when you know full well who we are expecting? Are you _trying_ to get me killed?”   
Gerard shook his head, calmly, while both he and Frank tried not to bristle at the use of the word ‘mutt’.   
“I’m sure St. Valentine would be interested to discover one of us has finally discovered true love. I think he’d been fascinated by our story.” Gerard replied.   
Matt couldn’t think of an argument to that, or perhaps he was too busy worrying about every other aspect of this visit to worry about this as well. 

His eyes darted to Frank’s neck, which had a careful, small bandage over the latest wounds.   
Frank immediately raised his hand, covering it self consciously.   
But Matt wasn’t concerned about that.   
He looked back to Gerard. “You know the rules.”   
Gerard scowled. “Matt!”   
“You’re lucky I’m letting him stay. You will at least abide by the rules.”   
Gerard shook his head.   
Matt snarled, but still Gerard wouldn’t back down, his arms around Frank growing tighter.  
Then Matt grabbed Frank by the shoulder, wrenched him out of Gerard’s grip, and pushed him down onto his knees in front of Gerard’s chair.  
Frank bowed his head, humiliated and scared.  
Gerard closed his eyes, but reached out his hand, squeezed Frank’s shoulder. He hated this as much as Frank did. It was demeaning.   
“Where’s the collar?” Matt demanded.   
Gerard didn’t answer.   
“Gerard! Quit fucking playing with me! I told you he was to wear the fucking collar any time he is within our walls. If you insist on ignoring this simple command when you have him in your room you will at least obey it when he is within the presence of the rest of us! And especially when we have Vampire fucking royalty on their way to us!”   
“He won’t transform!” Gerard snapped, opening his eyes suddenly. “Frank is perfectly in control of his wolf, outside of the full moon. He will not attack. He isn’t a danger to any of us! How do you not know that by now?”   
Matt was unmoved. “Where is it?”   
Gerard went silent.   
“Gerard!”   
“I don’t know!” Gerard snapped back. “Lost it.” His mind flicked briefly to the drawer in his room, which held the item in question.   
“Fine.” Matt said, heading over the to raised platform which held his usual chair.   
There were chests in rows and stacks behind it. He went to one, and pulled something out.  
Both Frank and Gerard recognised it immediately.   
Matt threw it at Gerard. “Don’t make me tell you again.” He said, before settling back into a chair to the right of his usual one.   
Gerard stared down at the collar that’d landed in his hands.  
It was tough and thick, like the one Frank had been forced into originally.   
Gerard had later found him a softer, thinner one, it was even embossed, had pictures that only they knew the meaning behind. Despite how nice it was, they both still hated it.   
The collars were infused with some kind of power. They were made to keep werewolves from transforming.   
Frank still had his head bowed. He was starting to think this had been a very bad idea.   
They hadn’t discussed what would happen if St. Valentine didn’t approve. 

Gerard hadn’t moved, then Mikey leaned over and said, “Just put it on him. At least it’s you doing it, you know you won’t hurt him.”  
“I hate it.” Gerard snarled back, throwing a glare Matt’s way.  
“I know. But you’ll only land both of you in trouble.”   
Without a word, Gerard leant forward, stroked his hand through Frank’s hair.  
Frank looked up, and turned to face him.   
He sat up on his knees. No point in fighting this.   
Gerard leaned forward as he undid the buckle. He leant close, so he was almost leant against Frank’s cheek.   
Frank flinched as the stiff leather circled his neck, wincing as it pressed slightly against the bandage.   
“I’m sorry.” Gerard whispered, as he did up the buckle, and trailed his fingers over the collar.   
Fuck. He hated this. He hated having to treat Frank like a wild animal. He wasn’t, even when he was a wolf, Gerard could control him, if needed. But no one else trusted that fact.   
He hated that he had to treat Frank like he was less than him. Right now, knelt before Gerard’s seat, harsh leather bound around his neck, Frank looked most like a slave.  
When really, Gerard knew they were equals.  
Perhaps he wanted to prove that, so that was why he brought Frank closer, and kissed him. Softly, then deeply.  
Frank kissed back, grabbing Gerard’s leg to keep himself steady.

“Now _that’s_ the welcome I like to see!”   
Everyone’s attention, which had been entirely on Frank and Gerard, turned to the last vacant seat. 

The vampire known as St. Valentine looked very much like a Saint, were it not for the long, sharp looking fangs that showed plainly when he smiled.   
He was smiling now, and it seemed like he often did. The smile just seemed to suit his face. It was a fairly small face, but everything was in proportion. His lips were thin, but nicely coloured, quite aptly, he had a perfect cupids bow for a top lip.   
His eyes were bright and shining, a grey colour, like silver. And his shoulder length hair was a platinum blonde.  
He was slight, but his limbs were long. He wore white, with details of red. 

No one had any idea when or how he’d got there.

Matt immediately got to his feet, and stood before the Vampire Lord.   
He bowed his head. “St. Valentine. We’re honoured you chose to spend your day here this year.”   
The vampire glanced at Matt, and raised an eyebrow. “I take it you are head of this clan?”   
“I am.” Matt said, proudly.   
“Perhaps you will introduce me to that fascinating couple over there then.”   
Matt looked slightly taken aback.   
“Absolutely.” He said, quickly, however.   
Matt was proud, but he wasn’t stupid.   
“I hope you’ll forgive the… Unnecessary display they gave.” Matt continued.   
“Nonsense.” St. Valentine said, waving his hand.   
Matt nodded, then looked over at Gerard, and jerked his head, indicating to Gerard to get up.   
Gerard swallowed, nervously, but, slowly, he stood.  
Frank wasn’t sure what to do, so he stayed where he was, squeezing Gerard’s hand before he went.

“This is Gerard, my Lord.” Matt said, as Gerard came to stand beside him.   
Gerard bowed his head, slowly, then looked up at the Vampire Lord.  
He looked away quickly, having to admit he was intimidated.   
“One of my own, I’m proud to say.” Matt continued. Then added, under his breath, “Most of the time, anyway.”   
St. Valentine nodded.  
“I like him.” He said, simply.  
Matt smiled, but Gerard didn’t. He wasn’t sure what the compliment meant.   
“Clan leader, you may sit down.” St. Valentine said.   
Matt nodded, and returned to his seat. 

St. Valentine placed his soft yet slightly unsettling gaze on Gerard.  
“So, Gerard. Are you a young vampire?”   
“Depends on who you’re comparing me to.” Gerard replied, cursing his quick tongue.   
Thankfully, St. Valentine simply chuckled. “Yes. I suppose most vampires are young compared to me. I meant, are you still within your first human lifetime?”   
Gerard looked up then, as he considered this question. “Just barely. Were I still human I would unlikely still be healthy.”  
Behind him, Frank started slightly.  
He’d never thought about asking Gerard’s true age. It didn’t matter to him, as far as they were concerned, they were both young.   
He guessed young was relative. 

St. Valentine nodded again. “So you know enough. Your Clan Leader is a good teacher?”   
“He is.” Gerard replied. Though he disliked Matt’s attitude towards Frank, there could be no faulting the way Gerard had been brought up in the vampire world.   
St. Valentine’s smile grew more. “Good! Good! I like to hear that. Have you turned anyone yourself? Or are all the vampires here your Clan Leaders creation?”  
“Most of us are Matt’s.” Gerard told him. “But I’m the one who turned my brother.” Gerard gestured behind him, towards Mikey.   
St. Valentine nodded once more. “Ah. Brothers in blood by every meaning. That is a very special bond. You clearly did well, knew what you were doing, he’s turned out well.”   
Gerard smiled, proudly. “He has.”   
“I have a question for you, though.” St Valentine said, leaning forward slightly in his chair.   
“Since you were so successful in turning your brother… Why is it you have yet to turn your lover?”   
St. Valentines eyes rose from Gerard, and past him, straight to Frank.   
Instinctively, Frank shrank back.   
“I-” Gerard stuttered. “I… I can’t.”   
St Valentine restored his attention to Gerard, that soft smile back on his lips. “You can’t? Are you afraid to? Surely you don’t think being a vampire is an awful fate, otherwise you never would’ve turned your brother. Is it that you don’t love this one enough to turn him?”   
“No!” Gerard protested, more forcefully than he meant to. He recovered himself, quickly. “No… It’s not. It’s not that.”   
“So it’s a physical ’can’t’? Does he belong to another vampire? Has he already been marked?”  
Gerard sighed. “In a manner of speaking.” He said, quietly.   
St. Valentine frowned, then looked over at Frank again.   
The Vampire Lord closed his eyes, then took in a deep breath.  
When he opened his eyes, he looked surprised, but he kept his gaze on Frank.   
He held out his hand. “Come here, curious thing.”   
Though he was scared to do it, Frank got to his feet, and walked over.   
Gerard held his hand out, offering it to Frank, who took it, briefly, squeezed it tight, before letting go.  
“What is your curious little lover called, Gerard?” St. Valentine asked, while keeping his focus on Frank.   
“His name is Frank.” Gerard said, trying to hide his nerves.   
St. Valentines eyes had found the collar around Frank’s neck. “I assume that collar isn’t for aesthetic reasons, or because the two of you have some kinks?”   
Both of them blushed, heavily at that.   
“It is not.” Gerard said, tightly.   
“Then you are a werewolf, aren’t you, Frank?”   
Frank nodded.   
“How long for?”   
“Nearly a year.”   
“Ah! So still a puppy.”  
Frank had to try hard not to scowl.   
“I think I’m a little better than a puppy.” He retorted, instead, keeping his voice calm as possible.   
St. Valentine laughed. “Ah ha! I forgot how feisty werewolves are! Haven’t encountered one for so many years!”   
Then, calming himself, St. Valentine rose from his chair, and moved towards the couple. “Are you yet in control of yourself over the full moon?”   
Frank hesitated, wanting to lie, then he looked down as he admitted, “No.”   
“My judgement stands. Puppy.” St. Valentine said, with an easy shrug.   
“I have control at every other point of the month! I can change at will now!” Frank protested.   
St. Valentine nodded, “That is impressive, for a puppy not yet seen a full year. And I expect that is exactly why you are made to wear that collar.”   
Frank backed down again, ashamed.   
“With all respect.” Gerard said, tentatively. “It’s really not necessary for Frank to have to wear it.”   
“Is that because he loves you too much to hurt you or those around you?” St. Valentine asked.  
Gerard nodded. “There is that. And also, should he loose control, I am able to control his wolf.”   
St. Valentine raised an eyebrow at Gerard. “And how is that possible?”   
“We’re not quite sure, but… I’m his alpha. His wolf says so.”   
“Gerard!” Matt snapped, suddenly getting up out of his chair. “No not talk about that nonsense to St. Valentine!”   
“Clan Leader.” St. Valentine said, barely raising his voice. “Sit down, and do not presume what I do and do not want to hear.”   
He then focused back on Frank and Gerard. “You are his alpha? I understand a little about that dynamic, but explain it to me.”   
Gerard paused, then took Frank’s hand again.  
“When we first met, we fought, naturally. But we could not seriously harm one another, we didn’t know why, only that there was something stopping us.”  
Frank was glad that Gerard had left out the part about him winning the fight.   
“Then… Uh.”  
“You slept together.” St. Valentine provided, helpfully.   
Gerard nodded. “That’s… That’s when I first heard his wolf. I heard… I could hear it howl.”  
“Are you sure you’re not just an exceptionally good lover?” St. Valentine asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.   
Gerard grinned then, and bowed his head slightly. “With respect, Lord, I flatter myself I am that.” Then he continued, “But I assure you, what I heard was not a human sound, it was a wolf, and it came from inside Frank.”  
St. Valentine nodded, curiously. “I see, I trust this isn’t the only time it occurred?”   
“Not at all. It’s a constant.”   
“So… You can hear his wolf… And he obeys you, yes?”   
“Well…” Gerard said, with a grin. “The _wolf_ certainly obeys me.”  
“Ah! Good! The puppy does have a mind of his own!”   
Frank’s grip on Gerard’s hand tightened.   
“Frank is very much his own man.” Gerard replied.  
“That is good.” St. Valentine replied. “Nothing more boring than a lover that does exactly what you tell them.”   
Then he looked at Frank again.   
“So the two of you are bound together by this… Alpha connection, yes?”   
“Yes.”   
St. Valentine focused on Gerard, the smile gone. “What will you do when he grows old? What will you do when the time comes? You have found yourself unwisely bound, Gerard. Though a werewolf outlives a normal human, he can never hope for our reaches. You are bound blindly, to a young, vibrant, beautiful young man. Full of fire and life. I understand your choices, I do. But I hope you know… Fire goes out. Time makes it fade. And, since this is such a powerful bond… I must say I do not envy the pain you face in time.”   
Gerard looked away.  
This was something they didn’t talk about, something he tried not to think about.   
St. Valentine reached out his hand, his fingertips glancing under Gerard’s chin, making him look up. “I do not wish to condemn your relationship. Indeed, it is one of the most beautiful I’ve seen in many years. You make my lovers heart sing. Just take care. And make sure you leave no room for regrets.”   
Gerard nodded.   
Then, St. Valentine focused back on Frank, and leaned in close.  
Frank tried not to recoil.   
“I have no wish to hurt you.” St. Valentine said, softly.   
Frank stilled.   
The Vampire Lord took in a deep breath, taking in as much of Frank’s scent as he could.   
Then he whispered, “The others can’t tell, as they never get near enough… But there is vampire scent in you. Not just on you. _In_ you. You might want to tell your love… Not to give up hope.”   
Frank was taken aback by this news, and he didn’t quite understand it, but, never the less, he was grateful.   
“Thank you.” He said, quietly.   
St. Valentine smiled at him, surprisingly warmly. 

While the others faced a few questions (though none as many as Gerard had), the couple were told, by St. Valentine, to return to their room, to ‘rest’.  
“Nothing makes me happier on my day than knowing I am sharing a building with a happy couple.” He said, as he shooed them out of the room. 

Frank and Gerard curled back up in bed, still half dressed.  
“Damn.” Gerard muttered, reaching out for the collar still around Frank’s neck. “I forgot about this thing.”  
“I didn’t.” Frank said, quietly.   
“I’m sorry.” Gerard said.   
“I almost wished you’d remembered the one you got for me.”  
“You hate it.”   
Frank nodded. “You still gave it to me, and it didn’t hurt so much.”   
As Gerard slipped the hateful thing off, he leant forward, and kissed Frank’s neck, it did look a little red where the edges had scratched at him.   
The kisses began lasting longer than really necessary.   
Then Gerard started sucking the skin, softly.   
Frank was already panting, his self control melted away. The stress of the day dissolving as memories of how their day had started came flooding back. There was already a slight bulge in his borrowed pants.  
Gerard could clearly read that Frank was turned on, he reached his hand down, and started palming Frank through the soft, thin material.   
“You looked really sexy in my clothes today.” Gerard said.  
“That’s because they’re your clothes.” Frank replied, tipping his head, his lips finding Gerard’s.   
“You look sexy out of them too.” Gerard continued, pulling at the belt and undoing it quickly.

Frank was on his back, knees up, legs parted.  
As he moved closer, Gerard hooked his arm under one of Frank’s legs, bringing it up higher, allowing himself easier access.  
The sex was slow this time, taking care that their hands ran all over each other, to really feel each other.  
Frank noticed Gerard seemed to be taking extra care. Pausing at every point. Whenever Frank opened his eyes, he could see Gerard’s eyes still open, looking at him.   
Frank had a feeling St. Valentines words had affected Gerard. He seemed scared.  
 _He’s imagining loosing me._   
That thought in itself was heart breaking.  
The thought that, eventually, Frank would be gone. And Gerard would be in so much pain.   
Frank reached his arms up, and drew Gerard down, kissing him, deeply, before guiding him to his neck.   
“I’ve already bitten you once today.” Gerard argued, softly.   
“I can take it.” Frank said.   
Gerard gave in very easy, but he didn’t feed for long. 

Even as Frank felt the blood run down his neck, onto the pillow, he considered the thing St. Valentine had said to _him._   
He had vampire blood in him.   
He didn’t understand, surely the werewolf gene should have fought off the vampire gene, like it did any over ‘virus’. It was exactly why a werewolf couldn’t then be turned into a vampire (not that any werewolf had wanted it before, of course).   
But… Something had happened. Was it something to do with Gerard being his alpha?   
It had to be. 

They were curled up, once more, still coming back down from the rush of sex.  
“Gerard.” Frank said, carefully.   
Gerard raised his head, then kissed Frank, deeply.  
“Stop worrying. Please?” Frank pleaded.  
Gerard smiled slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m trying not to. But, what Valentine said…”  
“He said to have no regrets. So don’t spend your time with me… Worrying about me not being here.”   
Then, nervously, Frank continued. “And… He told me something. He said… We have hope.”  
“What do you mean?”   
Frank pulled Gerard close to his neck. “Can’t you sense it?”   
“Frank, I-”  
Then Gerard stopped, suddenly.   
He looked up, stared at Frank with wide, excited eyes. “What? How is- How is that possible?”  
Frank shook his head, he didn’t know. He didn’t even really understand it. He had no idea how this worked.  
More uncharted territory.   
Gerard kissed him again, deeply, lovingly. “I might be able to turn you.” He said, breathlessly.   
“I might… We might…” Frank nodded, and pulled him back close again.  
They kept on kissing, and when they stopped that, their hands once again made slow progress over each others skin, taking every part in.   
They kissed once more as they drifted to sleep, the words ‘happy valentines’ and ‘I love you’ passing their lips while they were already half asleep. 

St. Valentine had come to them, and bestowed upon them gifts.   
He had given them his acceptance of their unusual pairing.   
He had given them the wisdom to cherish every day they had together.  
And he had given them hope, that there may never be a day when they’d have to say goodbye.


End file.
